


Easily, let’s get married today

by taotrooper



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotrooper/pseuds/taotrooper
Summary: A couple of days after proposing, Zeno surprises Kaya with an impromptu casual wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's some continuity with [this short story](http://taotrooper.tumblr.com/post/120194537360/13-things-you-said-at-the-kitchen-table) but it's not needed to read it first.
> 
> It's been ages since I write canon KaZe and I did my best to minimize the always lingering pain. We need more happy fic with these two. Hope you enjoy it!

“Almost done,” Kaya chirped as she tied the last knot and secured the stem of the violet into her work. She raised the crown and contemplated it for a minute. She lowered it and fastened a loose flower, and then she saw no dire flaw. Blossoms in blue, purple, white, and yellow had been placed across the large green ring with her nimble fingers.

“I hope it fits him,” she whispered with a satisfied smile.

The day was lovely, with bright sunshine and clear skies. Her own breathing felt as good as the weather, and she couldn’t believe it after the last two days of heavy coughs and fever. Getting out of bed and going to the valley for a walk like this would’ve been impossible the day before. But there she was, sitting on her heels in a field of modest wild flowers.

She got up, and with her other hand she grabbed another flower crown she had made previously. That one was smaller and had reds and oranges and pinks instead.

“Zeno! Zeno…?”

Kaya looked around but she was alone. Following his footsteps, she walked farther from the woods towards the other side of the clearing. Soon enough, she saw the blond mane of hair moving around.

It had been two days since he had proposed. Kaya didn’t dare to ask him about it. What if he just said it on the spur of the moment? He couldn’t love her back… could he? She had been fine with the love of a best friend until then, with just pining for the rest of her life, with remembering him fondly as he left. He had made things so complicated, and she didn’t even know if he had meant it.

She shook her head as she was almost there. No matter. She hoped he liked the crown and kept smiling kindly at her. Just spending the afternoon together and feeling alright was something precious.

“Hey, Zeno!”

The young man had knelt near a huge blanket on the ground. On it there were three cushions, and petals and leaves of all colors spread around them. He had improvised a little table with a smooth large stone, and he had set the snacks he had made for the trip on it.

“Oh, good!” he grinned. “I was about to pick you up. Did you find pretty flowers?”

“Yeah…” She tilted her head. “What’s all this? I thought you were gathering mushrooms.”

Zeno chuckled, and his laughter was like music for her ears, and his happy face made her feel all giddy with joy as well.

“Nope, I was getting a surprise ready for you. Do you like it?”

“It looks pretty. But what is this about?”

“Well, we couldn’t get married yesterday since you were bedridden, but today you feel fine and I thought…” He blushed and looked at her, now one leg with its knee up and its foot on the ground. “If you still agree to that, we could have a little ceremony here. I tried to make it look special and nice. So, you know… Is this okay?”

Her heart started to beat faster. He still meant it.

“Oh… can we even celebrate a wedding?”

“Obviously we can’t invite anyone, and our families can’t come since they’re in Heaven, so we’ll have to cut off some parts of the event. And having a banquet would be a waste for just the two of us. So we’re improvising and keeping things cheap!”

“But Zeno,” she pointed at the third cushion, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “what about the priest? I can’t…”

“Heh, that’s arranged already. Remember that I used to be a priest, so I will officiate. Nothing says the groom must only be the groom!”

Kaya walked toward the blanket and crouched next to Zeno.

“Do you know how to do that? Have you ever married people, Zeno?”

“Just once, but it was important. The king,” he shrugged.

“Get out of here! You got the king married?!” she gasped with wide open eyes.

“Pfffft, can you imagine silly old me marrying king Yakshi and his queen?” After chortling, he put his hand on his medallion with a melancholic expression. “It was the son of the one who gave me this, so to me it was like marrying a king.”

“Ah, that’s really sweet! You know, I haven’t been to a wedding since I was little so I don’t remember how it should be like. Is this anything like that guy’s?”

“Not at all, but I wouldn’t want a wedding that complicated anyway. This is much cozier.”

“What did the bride wear? Was she pretty?”

“Um, she was. She wore like three embroidered silk dresses during the whole thing and she looked like a princess.”

“Oh…” Kaya sighed and looked at her simple kimono. Zeno’s hands moved to Kaya’s neck and untangled her off-white scarf, unfolded it, and covered her head with it like a veil as much as it could. Then he took the warm-colored flower crown off her hands and placed it on top of her head as well.

“Now you look like a princess bride, too,” he said with love in his eyes.

“I do…?”

“The cutest, most beautiful princess in Kouka, if you ask me.”

Filled with emotion, she reached Zeno and hugged him tight. Her other hand was still holding the other flower crown, so she took the chance to place it on his head. When she moved back a bit to see him in the eye, his cheeks were flustered. The size of the crown, thank goodness, was just fine. As she thought, the blue flowers fitted his bright, emotive eyes well. He was beautiful.

“Now we match. Handsome, handsome groom!”

“Perfect,” he smiled and squeezed her above her waist before letting go. Being the flustered one then, she let herself fall on one of the cushions. He sat on the cushion next to hers, but he waited a few seconds in silence before crawling to the cushion in front of the others, like the third corner of a triangle.

“We are gathered here,” Zeno cried with a serious voice, quickly removing his flower crown, “to join this man and this woman in sacred matrimony, in presence of their beloved, their ancestors, and the gods.” _So that’s Zeno in priest mode_ , she thought with a tingle of excitement and amusement. He stared at the sky, in deep concentration, and recited a long prayer she had never heard. She barely listened to most of it, as she glanced transfixed at his face and his moving lips. _He looks and sounds so oddly attractive like this…_

She woke up from her stupor when he swept her softly with a tree branch.

“Uh? Aaaaah!”

“It’s part of the ceremony,” he whispered. “I’m cleansing you from bad energies.”

“A-ah…”

After he was finished with the confused, easily distracted bride, he glared at his groom cushion with a puzzled expression. Then he cheerily attempted to sweep the void, and then he quickly crawled back to it. He put on the crown again, hid his necklace under his shirt, and then swept himself. Kaya restrained giggles behind her hand.

Often in the ceremony, he switched places depending on which of his roles was required. When the prayers ended, he got up to retrieve the rocky table and returned to the groom seat. He grabbed a riceball and extended his hand to Kaya.

“Now you take one from the table and exchange it for mine. Then we eat them together.”

With one hand she grabbed her riceball, and with the other she took Zeno’s. He took hers. Their fingers touched and she felt so glad she almost chokes with the first bite.

Then he took a cup and a little cheap bottle of sake.

“Where did you get that?” she asked, curious.

“I helped the old man to calculate his taxes the other day, so he gave me something nicer than usual!”

“Whoa! You’re so smart, Zeno!”

“Not really? Anyway, I hope this doesn’t hurt your stomach, because this toast has to be done with alcohol. Not like we have enough for the customary nine toasts, so you’ll probably be fine with a short version.” He gave her both things. “Here’s how it works. We need to share the same cup—”

“Ah, but…”

“—so I’ll drink my toast first, and when I finish you get the cup. Is it fine by you like this, Kaya?”

“Yup. You read my mind.”

She served him first: she filled the cup with half of the tiny bottle, and held it to his lips. He drank with gusto, like a strong man. It was his turn to refill and give it to her. The flavor was different from what she expected, and despite the small quantity she was suddenly a bit drunk. Her face felt hotter for reasons that weren’t Zeno’s face, and she had to contain the giggles during the final prayers.

“Lastly,” priest Zeno said before switching sides, “let’s prostrate to the gods and our ancestors to ask for their blessings.”

They touched the ground with their foreheads nine times. The effect of the booze lasted until the end of the reverences, when he switched to the main cushion for a last time.

“With the power invested in me by the Heavens, I now pronounced this pair husband and wife. May your marriage be merry and prosperous,” he smiled.

“Thanks!” she laughed.

“And we’re officially married now!” he added when he jumped to the groom seat, taking Kaya’s hands and entwining his fingers with hers.

“I see! What now?”

He leaned and gently touched Kaya’s forehead with his own.

“I’ll stay by your side. And I’ll love you now and forever.”

She closed her eyes and let the tears flow down her cheeks.

“A-and I’ll do my best… to make you happy… to make you smile… for as long as I live.”

“Our wedding vows are kind of stuff we’re already doing.” He cleaned her face with his sleeve.

“Then we… we just love each other harder? Because I already love you so much.”

It was Zeno’s turn to laugh.

“Come, let’s have our rest of the snack as our banquet. I brought your favorite jam and jasmine tea!”

“Awww, you’re the best husband!”

And so they ate in a warm cuddle, her head resting on his shoulder, flower crowns on their heads and their legs among petals and leaves. The party had no musicians, but the birds on the trees sang what Kaya hoped it was a love song for them.


End file.
